Reunion
by StargazerRae
Summary: ONESHOT: Hope get's aroused thinking about Lightning, so he goes to cool his head. But what will happen when Serah takes Hope to their reunion party and Lightning is very...exposed. warnings: Smut and language


**Hi everyone! I hope you had a fantastic winter holiday and that you are all doing well! This is my second FanFic and its just a one shot.  
**  
**Disclaimer- I Do not own anything Final Fantasy related, tho if I did I would probably take Hope away with me ;D**

**Warning...SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT and comedy :D!**

* * *

FINAL FANTASY XIII-2

HOPE x LIGHTING

It had been a year after Lightning and everyone came back, and Hope hadn't seen Lightning since then. He sat in his chair swirling it left and right with a pen against his temple and a phone on his desk. He glanced at it continuously, craving to make a call however…

He couldn't do it.

After realizing that Lightning and himself were a lot closer in age now than before he realized that with age, came desire. Desire for things that he only knew little about back when he was a kid, things that he had learned, and now craved. When he saw Lightning again, he noticed that the feelings he harbored for the warrior when he was young was innocent, and now as a man who could finally stand on the same ground as her was no longer innocent. He glanced at his phone again, he had sat there for more than an hour, and he had done the same the last few days.

He was terrified, no matter what happened while Lightning was gone he just couldn't seem to find a decent girl. It wasn't until she came back that he knew that it was because she was the only one possible. The way her hair hung over her shoulders, her smile that could easily arouse any man, her eyes which pierced into your very being. Hope's mind wandered down to her body, her delicious curves in her hips, and the fine toned body she had achieved from fighting, and yet her figure was delicate, and fragile against him now. He shook his head in disgust with himself. After everything Lightning had done for him, all he could think about was carving himself into her body. He felt his arousal in his abdomen and got up quickly out of his chair.

He needed to calm down, to sate the feelings he had for the warrior.

Hope walked around town for some fresh air. A lot had changed when they came back, Serah and Snow finally got married and were now in a healthy relationship, and surprisingly Alyssa had stayed to work with him. He walked over to where Alyssa would be working, just to check how things were progressing with their projects. Inside it took him awhile to find her exact location, the lab was huge and there were many people who worked for him. As he walked by he was greeted by many people and he kindly gave a response back with a smile. He turned into one of the smaller labs to find Alyssa in her white and yellow shirt with her skirt on but, today it was so short Hope had to advert his gaze to avoid any misunderstanding.

Alyssa looked from the corner of her eyes to see Hope flustered behind him. She smiled deviously and turned around acting surprised that he was there.  
"Oh Hope!" Her body froze and Hope gave her a slight nod.  
"Alyssa, how is everything coming along?" Alyssa smiled and nodded her head.  
"It's going well, how are you doing Director?" Hope shook his head.  
"Alyssa how many times have I told you it's alright to call me Hope?" Alyssa blushed and smiled at him.  
"Ah, I'm sorry. You must hate how I'm constantly making mistakes." Hope walked towards her and place his hands on her shoulders.  
"You are doing great don't worry about it. I like how your such a hard worker." Alyssa smiled.  
"So you like me?" Hope was confused at the question.  
"Of course, I wouldn't keep you here if I didn't," he had taken his hands off of Alyssa and gave her a genuine smile. He still felt his face flush when he noticed her skirt was short in the front too. Noticing a bit of her underwear Hope looked away.  
"Dir…Hope are you okay."  
"Ah, uhm yeah I'm good."

Hope didn't know why exactly this was happening but Alyssa began to approach him in a very, well seductive manner. Her waist swayed back and forth and Hope moved backwards still trying to figure out his situation. They were having a nice conversation but it had suddenly turned awkward.  
"Well, Hope…you look a little flustered, have you been taking care of yourself?" Hope realized what she was doing, he knew Alyssa had a crush on him but it was always little flirts nothing serious like it was now. He mentally slapped himself for saying he liked her, even if it was her misunderstanding, he should've been more careful with his wording. They were pressed up against the wall and Alyssa was pressing herself against him. Hope couldn't help but feel hot when she trailed her fingers over his body slowly. He began to feel his earlier erection return when he grabbed her wrists and stopped her.

"Alyssa, I can't. I'm sorry." She looked up at him with big blue eyes, tears pilling at the edges.

"Is it because of her?" Hope knew who she was talking about and could only give her a slight nod. Alyssa had backed away from him and turned her back, "Hope I…"

"HOPE!" The two of them looked at the energetic strawberry blond standing at the door way.

"Ah, Serah what's up?" Serah ran over to him and grabbed his arm. She pulled the boy to the door but stopped to look at Alyssa. Her eyes looked at the tear stained face, "I'll be taking him." Without waiting for a response Serah led Hope back to her house, not answering any of the questions he was frantically asking. When reaching the door way Serah looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you remember what today is?" Hope shook his head and Serah sighed. "It's the one year anniversary since everyone came back. So we sent emails out to everyone asking to meet up at our house." Then it clicked in his head. He had received an email and he had totally forgotten about it. The email was the very reason why he wanted to call Lightning in the first place. He felt all his courage go down the drain.

"Oh, yeah…I remember now. I'm sorry I got so caught up with work I forgot." Serah place her hands on her hips shaking her head in disapproval. Luckily for Hope, he was easily forgiven.

"Okay, its fine. So let's go in now shall we?!" Serah burst through the door running into Snow who was holding a barbecue tong in his hands. "I brought Hope!" Snow looked over to the male walking shyly over to them, despite his age, his attitude had not changed much since he was young. After finally defeating Caius and saving the timeline all of his friends had been reunited.

"Hope! You made it!" Snow put Serah down and gave Hope a big manly hug before patting his back. "It wouldn't be a party if we were missing someone!" Hope smiled nervously, knowing that Lightning was somewhere. Hope looked to Serah and Snow, thinking about how they seemed so normal now that they were chilling in regular clothes, well except for Snow who was showing his six pack to everyone.

"Well come into the back yard Hope, I'm glad you're not wearing your work clothes because you might get something on it." Hope looked to Snow and laughed, it wouldn't be him who would mess up his clothes, it would be Snow. Serah finally noticed that Hope was indeed not in his work clothes but a regular black v-neck and of blue jeans. Serah smiled and laughed a little to herself, "You look a lot better in regular clothes, shows off your own muscles." Hope blushed and scratched the back of his head.

They had finally reached the backyard when Snow had opened the screen door leading to the group of friends he had known for so long. Vanille and Fang were in their bathing suits with skirts and talking by Sazh and his boy. Snow and Serah had made their way back to the grill to finish the food. He looked around waving to his friends but, he couldn't find Lightning. He walked over to Fang and the others and caught up a bit until Fang called out to the woman coming through the door.

"Lightning did you get the booze?!" Hope turned to the woman he had been so eager to see, when his eyes had finally set on her, he took a sharp breath. A pink tank top hung from her body ending just above her belly button and black swim bottoms fully defining her legs. Her hair was down completely and she wore sunglasses to shade her eyes. Hope couldn't help but feel weak in the knees to such a sight. He wanted nothing more than to strip her clothing and…

"Yeah I got it…OH! Hope?" He snapped out of his daydream and waved to her.

"Hey." She dropped the bag of beers into the cooler and left her shades on the side table next to it.

"Well, you decided to show?" Hope laughed a little at her sudden sternness.

"I tend to get lost in my work, Serah came to get me." Serah looked over and used her fingers to call her sister over.

"Hold on a minute." Hope nodded and turned back to the friends he had missed. He hadn't noticed how much she had grown since the last time they saw each other. He took a glance to her and Serah talking, after a bit Lightning looked at him and then asked Serah something that he couldn't hear that well. After that Snow starting talking to her and he lost interest.

"So have you asked her out yet?" Hope turned to Vanille with surprise written on his face. "How…"

"Please! It's written all over your face, she walked in and it was like you saw the light." Hope blushed furiously, he hadn't realized he was so obvious. Sazh looked at Hope obviously oblivious to the confrontation.

"I thought it was that one girl who works with you…what was her name….Al…."

"Alyssa?" Lightning said. Hope looked next to him to find the slim woman looking at Sazh.  
"Ah, yeah…how is she doing?" Hope glanced at Lightning before answering, "She's, doing fine. I think she finally understands that I don't like her." Fang chuckled deviously.

Vanille poked Fang in the side and whispered something in her ear. Fang nodded and gave Lightning a look that Hope couldn't understand. "Hey Lightning, didn't you find some pictures of some stuff from your adventure? Why don't you go show Hope them, I think he's the only one who hasn't seen them yet." Hope looked at Lightning to see her blushing lightly.

She turned sharply on her heels and called out to Hope, "Let's go." Hope looked at Fang who gave him a thumbs up before following after her.

"Hey Lightning, dinner will be done in about an hour don't be in there too long," called Snow.  
Hope noticed Lightning clench her fists as she walked into the house. He was about to walk inside when Serah pulled on his arm. "Don't let this go to waste." Hope waited a bit before nodding, knowing they were giving him the chance he needed to finally tell Lightning.

Walking through the house Hope examine Lightning's ass, it was so defined and it looked great to..  
"Are you coming in?" She asked, before he knew it they were already at her end of the house. Hope walked into her room and placed his hands in his pockets. He hadn't realized how dangerous this situation was with her revealing clothes. Lightning bent down to grab a scrapbook and sat down on her bed. She looked at Hope with her gorgeous aqua colored orbs. Hope swallowed harshly before joining her on her bed. Lightning opened the book revealing pictures of herself and animals, plants, scenery, and the last one was with Noel. It was a quick glance at them and she seemed to be embarrassed by the fact she had so little. "Well, that's about it." Hope sighed wishing he had more time to think about what he wanted to say.  
"They were good pictures! I think if I had more time away from work I could take pictures all the time." Lightning sat facing Hope with questioning eyes.

"Would you take Alyssa?" Hope looked at her feeling that she was a child curled up like that. He laughed a bit, "No she would probably attack me. I'd…" he stopped. He was about to say it. He pressed his lips together fretting that she heard the start of another sentence.

"You would what?" Damn. Hope turned to face her again.

"I'd rather take you, you know…it would be better." He tried to cover it up, hoping she wouldn't notice the affection in his voice. When he looked at her again she had the same blush on her face as she did at the door. Looking away she spoke softly.

"I'd like that too." Quickly after saying that she ruffled his silver hair and got up. "It would be like when you were young again." She laughed, but Hope did not.

"Our ages aren't that far apart anymore after being trapped in time by Caius you never aged, if you wanted to look at it accurately I'm older than you now." Lightning looked back at hope and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah I know, you've grown a lot. We should go dinner will probably won't be done for another forty something minutes, but I'm sure they are wai…" Hope grabbed Lightning's arm and pulled her to face him.

"Have you noticed, I'm not a boy anymore. I'm older than you, and I'm…" he stopped again. Lightning looked confused as to why he suddenly stopped but just as quickly as he stopped he closed the door and pinned Lightning's arms above her head against the door.

"I'm strong enough to protect you now, I'm smart enough to have a stable job, " he moved closer to the blushing girl underneath him," I'm taller and," Lightning looked into his eyes, "I'm old enough to know I've been in love with you for years, ever since I first met you." The distance between the two shortened until Lightning escaped his grasp and push him aside.

Blush creeping up on their faces as they stood about two feet apart. "Feelings can change. You might notice that those where the feelings before but, now you have Alyssa." Hope sighed.

"Yes, that may be true. However, Alyssa is nothing more than a coworker. Sure she…"

"THEN WHY WAS SHE WITH YOU WHEN SERAH CAME!" Hope was taken back at the anger. He walked closer to see her face beaming embarrassment.

"Hey….were you jealous?"

"Tsk, no!" Hope laughed at her childishness before pushing her down onto her bed. "Hope wait…what.." Hope cupped her face in her hands.

"I work with her and she had just been rejected by me…if you were jealous does that mean I won't be rejected like her?" He climbed over her, leaving his legs beside her hips, their faces inches away. Lighting wouldn't respond, but her body told him everything he needed to know.

Hope slowly traced her collarbone with his nose, earning some pants from the very tempting woman beneath him. He continued his travel north, absorbing every detail and smell. Lightning laid there helpless to the advances of the bold man above her. His nose stopped just above her ear, the breath caused an immediate reaction from her. She could feel the smile on his lips as he gently whispered into her ear. "Are you sensitive here?" She held back a moan with her free arm.

Hope began to move his arms up her shirt, feeling his erection painfully pressing against his pants. He moved her arm away from her mouth and place his own against it. He softly pressed them together for a bit before licking her lips, nibbling for approval. Her mouth opened a little giving enough space for his hot wet tongue to glide inside. he growled into the sensation sending vibrations to the girl. His resumed the travel of his hands to the bra underneath her shirt. Lightning lost dominance in the battle of their kiss and moaned to the new pleasure of her breasts. Hope pulled her shirt off faster than he was planning to. She gasped at the cold air touching her skin, as her bra came off almost as quickly. Breaking the kiss hope licked and nibbled his way down to the pink nipples. Lightning gasped and placed her fingers in Hope's hair as he teased her breasts.

Cupping one in his right hand, he pinched and massaged it as he sucked the other. Lightning wrapped her legs around Hope, feeling the hot rod rub against her hips. She pulled him back to her mouth and pulled his shirt off. Hope pushed her legs down and began to remove his belt from his waist with a seductive look to Lightning. Pulling his clothing down, he revealed his big hot member, twitching painfully for some release. He pulled at the strings to her bikini bottoms and pulled them away. She laid there stark naked, Hope almost couldn't wait to just plunge into the dripping hole as he slid his member across her clitoris.  
"AH!" Lightning gripped the sheets, feeling the pleasure increase.

Hope's pants became louder as he slid against her knowing that this wasn't the way he wanted to release. He started to lick her ear as his fingers massaged her opening, as one finger slipped in earned a rewarding moan from the quivering woman underneath him. "ah….Lightning…" he slipped another finger in and began to scissor her insides, stretching for his entrance. Lightning wrapped her arms around his neck panting and moan in her ear. "Hope…AAh…ah…gentle…it's…my…AH! first….."

Hearing her soft plea almost made him cum right then and there, but he carefully pushed his way through the whole. The heat eating him up, "Ohhh god. Light…ah…you're so…tight….Shit!" Lightning pulled on him harder as she felt her insides being filled.

"Hope…AH!" He had the whole thing in and was enjoying the pulsing from her insides around his member, he wanted to move. "Hope…go…move. Ah Fuck me!" Hope grabbed the sheets of the bed and began to rock his hips, pulling out slowly to the head and then thrusting harshly back into her. He felt the heat increase and began to speed up and change the direction he was thrusting looking for her sweet spot. He thrust harder and harder, "AH! HOPE!" There. He continued to pound into her over and over in that one special spot. Her nails digging into his back and the bed creaked under their harsh movements. Their moans tied together as Hope increase the speed more and more, feeling the release he wanted all morning. Lightning's head fell back and her back arched. "More, Ah…Oh..hope…Harder…." Hope couldn't take it anymore. He thrust harshly into the hole all noises got loud and faster, he could feel it. He pulled Lighting into a heated kiss pulling her into him. Pounding a few more times and he felt Lightning's walls collapse and her body twitched. She cried his name as her insides clenched around his rod. After a few more thrusts he came inside.

After riding out his orgasm he collapsed on top of her, catching their breath Hope looked at the warrior who was in a vulnerable state beneath him. He flipped over and pulled her onto himself staring into her eyes.

"I really do love you Lightning…" Lightning was still weak from the sex as she answered his confession.

"me..too…ahhhh" Hope pulled out of her and sat up.

"We should probably get dressed…." Hope nodding feeling reluctant of letting her go. Lightning brushed against him.

"After that I wouldn't mind a few more rounds. But…the others will give us shit if we are in here any longer." Hope blushed realizing that they were probably loud and quickly got dressed. He watched lightning put her clothes back on and felt himself get aroused again. He quickly looked away. "You ready." Lightning nodded and pulled on his hand. He felt shy at the gesture and gripped it tighter. She spun around releasing his hand and kissed him, slipping a tongue inside. Hope wrapped his arms around her waist and began to grid against her.  
'oh no..' Hope thought.

"No sex in the middle of the house." The two lovebirds broke apart and blushed a deep red. Fang stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. "Looks like you finished just in time to eat." They both looked at each other and began to laugh as they walked back outside to the barbeque. Lightning smiled to her sister who came running over to her.

"Oh, so it's official finally!" Snow said as he brought a beer over to them both. Lightning took it from him and took a drink. Snow leaned into her ear and whispered, "was it gentle or did you like it rough?" Lightning spit out her beer and began to fight Snow in the back yard. Everyone laughed at their playfulness, knowing that Snow had teased her about something. Hope pulled Lightning back to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. She blushed all the way up to her ears knowing full well that everyone was looking.

"So I guess there will be another wedding soon huh?" Snow teased, causing Hope to blush with her.

* * *

**So I really hope you all like this FanFic and I've come up with something.**

**Please Review and Favorite!  
If I get a lot of Reviews I might continue the FanFic! :D  
Adios please look at my other stories *devious grin* especially if you like smut ;P**


End file.
